buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rupert Giles's apartment
Rupert Giles's apartment was the home of Rupert Giles in Sunnydale. History After the destruction of Sunnydale High School and its library, Giles' apartment was pressed into service as the Scooby Gang's primary headquarters. The newly neutered vampire Spike also briefly lived there as captive before finding his own crypt. Shortly after the Scoobies battled Dracula, Giles purchased the Magic Box, which took the apartment's place as the Scoobies' headquarters for the next two years. Sometime after Buffy's death, Giles moved to England, When he returns, he was a resident into the Summers household and remained there until the destruction of Sunnydale. Design Exterior The apartment had an antique design with green, rectangular tiles fitted on the ground as well as several plants and a built-in pond. Interior The interior was a two-story building which consisted of a large living room space which was divided by wall which had a door that led to his kitchen. To the right to the entrance was a stair case that led over the door and on to a simple platform with Giles's bed. The apartment was lighted by several light fixtures built into the walls and one hanging from the ceiling over his stairs. The living room contained a large carpet and a wooden desk along with a couch facing from the entrance to a television and a fireplace. It also homed a small bathroom in it's lower lever. Prominent Events *The demon Eyghon, having possessed Jenny Calendar, attempted to seduce and attack Giles."The Dark Age" *Giles found Jenny's dead body in his bed after Angelus killed her and decorated the apartment romantically to torment Giles."Passion" *Whistler guides Buffy here, on the way to stopping Acathla."Becoming, Part Two" *Under magic chocolate's influence, Giles and Joyce Summers are reversed to their teenage selves, drinking alcohol, listening rock'n roll music and flirting together."Band Candy" *In the Wishverse,Rupert Giles invoked Anyanka, and broke her talisman, to reverse the reality to her mainstream counterpart's."The Wish" *During Christmas 98, Angel visit Giles for to obtain information on his return on Earth. However, he was harassed by the ghost of Jenny Calendar."Becoming, Part Two" *Giles' girlfriend Olivia Williams visited at least twice from England."The Freshman""Hush" *Believing to be crazy madness against Kathy Newman, Buffy was temporary attached to a chair by Xander and Oz. In vain. She escaped and Giles finds that Kathy's nails regenerated themselves."Living Conditions" *During Thanksgiving 99', which Buffy had planned to happen in his apartment, the gang were attacked by the ghostly Chumash Tribe. Though they couldn't be killed, Buffy was able to defeat them all by stabbing their leader Hus with his own weapon, causing them to disappear. Angel also surreptitiously helped in their fight against the Chumash, without Buffy knowing, until Xander slipped it out when they proceeded to have Thanksgiving dinner. "Pangs *After a military chip was implanted in his brain, Spike was a temporary resident here."Pangs"Something Blue""Hush" *Under magical influence, Buffy became engaged to Spike when taking him there."Something Blue" *Olivia was surprised, by one of The Gentlemen, by the window, learning of supernatural activities."Hush" *Giles was attacked by three Vahrall Demon coming for the Word of Valios. "Doomed" *Giles became a Fyarl Demon over night after Ethan Rayne used magic to turn him into one."A New Man" *Spike manipulated the entire Scooby Gang, temporarily, causing grudges in each, leading to conflict with each other. After their reunion, this is where the gang came up with the idea to use the enjoining spell to defeat Adam."The Yoko Factor""Primeval" *The Scooby Gang speaking about Dracula. Gallery GilesinApt.jpg|Giles in his Apartment Group at Giles.jpg|The gang watching the news at Giles Pangs_490.jpg|Angel fighting an Indian outside of Giles' flat giles bathroom.jpg|Spike locked in Giles' bath. Buffy_giles'_apartment_indoor_set_design.jpg|The couch, stairs and bed 412 NewMan3.jpg|Giles as a demon Blueprints Giles'_apartment_blueprint.jpg|Interior Giles'_apartment_blueprint_close_up.jpg Giles'_apartment_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Giles'_apartment_courtyard_blueprint.jpg|Courtyard Giles'_apartment_courtyard_blueprint_close_up.jpg Giles'_apartment_courtyard_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Giles'_apartment_courtyard_blueprint_close_up_3.jpg Giles'_apartment_courtyard_blueprint_close_up_4.jpg Trivia *It is the first and only Scooby Gang primary headquarters to not be destroyed at the end of it's tenure, although it is destroyed in "Chosen". Appearances *"The Dark Age" *"Passion" *"Becoming, Part Two" *"Dead Man's Party" *"Band Candy" *"Revelations" *"The Wish" (alternate universe) *"Amends" *"The Freshman" *"Living Conditions" *"The Harsh Light of Day" *"Fear, Itself" *"Beer Bad" *"Wild at Heart" *"The Initiative" *"Pangs" *"Something Blue" *"Hush" *"Doomed" *"A New Man" *"The I in Team" *"Goodbye Iowa" *"This Year's Girl" *"Who Are You" *"Superstar" *"New Moon Rising" *"The Yoko Factor" *"Primeval" *"Restless" (only in dream) *"Buffy vs. Dracula" *"The Replacement" *"Forever" References Category:Locations Category:Scooby Gang Category:Sunnydale Apartment Category:Homes Category:Scooby Gang command centers